


Pizza Day

by LavenderMochi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMochi/pseuds/LavenderMochi
Summary: The Links are ordering pizza for Friday night! As everything is arranged, Vio is left responsible for picking up the order. Of course, Shadow won't let himself be discluded from the fun!...And besides, it would be awfully boring if Vio went to get the pizza by himself, wouldn't it?





	

 

It was pizza day. That was just a fact. And it was the only thing the Links had in common with each other, too, save for their blue eyed-blond haired genetic combination. For once, Green would stop ordering people around, Red would be happy, Blue would be in a... _calmer_ state, and Vio would smile more. And that was the thing Shadow loved the most. Vio's smile. Vio.

The Links were in the dining room. Green was trying to keep everyone calm—not Vio—but of course, nothing could quell the excitement for pizza.

“Guys, would'ya be quiet?!” Blue shouted, “We need ORDER!”

“No, we need _to_ order,” Red corrected, biting his lip nervously, “If we don't, it'll be too late and we won't get our pizza!”

“Alright!” Green cleared his throat, “Here's the battle plan.” He pointed to himself, “I'll order,” He pointed to Red, “You'll set the table,” He pointed to Blue, “You'll...eat the pizza, mostly- not all of it. You can help Red. And you,” He pointed to Vio, “You will pick up our order.”

Shadow watched carefully, a cheeky smirk curved on his lips. _They're not thinking of doing pizza day without me, right?_

Shadow leaped out of the shadows at that moment, eager to participate. A little too eager, in fact, as he managed to scare the crap out of Green in the process. Green could only smack him on the back of his head and scold him while Shadow was laughing. Red was the first to greet Shadow with a warm hug.

“Yay!” Rey cheered, “You came for pizza! Vio was right!”

Shadow looked to the purple-clad and flashed a charming smile his way. Vio grinned back a little.

“Hello, Shadow. How have you been doing?” Vio asked.

It was funny, because he knew Vio already knew. It's not likely Vio would forget that they made out five hours ago.

“Hmmm...good.” Shadow replied, breaking from the ground to float leisurely, “And you?”

“Well.” Vio replied.

“Ugh!” Blue grimaced, “PDA is gross.”

“We were just saying hello to each other, Blue,” Shadow said, turning his attention to the blue-clad hero.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Blue muttered, “You guys are still gross.”

“Eh...what he means is...” Red paused, “You guys are....grossly adorable!”

“And _you_ are cute.” Shadow said with a playful touch to Red's nose.

Needless to say, Blue _didn't_ groan (he did).

“Okay.” Green clapped his hands together, “I just ordered the pizza.”

Red's nose scrunched up in confusion, “Huh? When did you call them?”

Shadow leaned in a whispered into Vio's ear with fake-awe, “He used the Force.”

Vio snorted and pushed Shadow's face away from his ear. Of course, Shadow gently pecked Vio's palm. Vio's hand quickly retreated from Shadow's face and buried itself into Vio's chest as Vio blushed lightly.

“No, you guys were just not paying attention.” Green said, “I left the room when Vio and Shadow were about to kiss.”

“But we didn't kiss...?” Shadow said.

“Oh, sure, you didn't.” Green and Vio rolled their eyes at the same time albeit for different reasons. “Anyway, Vio, you should get going. Pizza will be ready in twenty minutes. That's approximately how long it will take you to get to the Hyrule Market.”

“Alright.” Vio got up, adjusting his belt before declaring, “I'm bringing Shadow along.”

Shadow grinned.

“Okay, yeah. Good idea.” Green nodded, “It's a warm night, so you guys don't need your coats.”

“Aww...but I was hoping Vio and I could cuddle...if it were cold outside, anyway.” Shadow said.

“Yeah, okay...” Green said, not wanting to know what _that_ meant, if Shadow's words needed to be read between the lines.

“Coats are more logical,” Vio said as matter-of-fact.

“No, they're not...” Shadow said lowly as he pouted. Vio smirked at that.

“It might not be cold, but you _have_ to take flashlights!” Red said with determination, already going to the tool chest to retrieve some torches.

“Red, it's okay! I live in the da-” Shadow tried, “Ah...Oh well.” He shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.

Vio chuckled, which earned him a playful look from Shadow.

“Alright, here you are.” Red said, handing the duo flashlights whether they wanted it or not, “Be safe out there!”

“Red, we will.”

“Beware of monsters, spiders, ghosts, tektites, chu-chus, iron knuckles, octoroks, spiked beetles, keese, moblins, bubbles, keaton, moldworms, peahats, pesto, like likes, stalfos, wisps, wizzrobes, floormasters, cuccos,” Red stopped himself, inhaling, “Well, you get the point.”

With a chuckle, Vio replied, “We will.”

\-----

 

The night is peaceful. Vio does not talk very much in general, and of course Shadow knows this. But that doesn't mean Shadow won't try to talk to his lover. After all, they were alone. Yes, completely alone in the eerie silence of the night. And darkness. The deep darkness of the forest threatens softly to the duo...that is if you are not a creature born from the darkness.

“So...what do you have on your mind?” Shadow asks, floating over to hover over the purple-clad.

Vio looks upward, “What do you mean?”

“Well, _I_ have something on my mind,” Shadow said, “What I mean is...” Shadow floated back down to the ground, “I need to show you a short-cut.”

“A short-cut?” Vio raised his eyebrows in amusement, “I'm pretty sure I know _all_ the routes, and there is no 'short-cut.'”

“'Cuz it's a secret,” Shadow grabbed Vio's hand, “C'mon.”

Vio followed without a protest, and he let himself get pulled by Shadow's persisting hands. They walk into some brush and were essentially off the main route Vio precisely calculated. But that was okay. Shadow knew where he was going, at least Vio hoped so, and Vio trusted Shadow more than he would like to admit.

“Actually, I lied.” Shadow said as they walked, “It's not really a short-cut. Just something I was to show you.”

Vio's ears perked in curiosity.

“Well, some _where_ I want to show you.” Shadow corrected, glancing back to Vio to give him one of his trademark smirks.

“Why?” Vio asked, “I thought we were just going to get pizza.” Vio pointed out. “And when did you have the time to find said 'secret place?'”

“Sometime, when I'm not with you.” Shadow said, “Besides, the pizza can wait. Green and Blue are probably fighting over toppings anyway.”

“But Green already order-”

“Oh, hush.” Shadow shushed him.

Vio snorted, but said nothing else otherwise. Unlike Shadow, the rest of the walk, he was fairly silent. Vio didn't sense that Shadow was upset at all—no, this was something else. Vio could tell by the look in Shadow's eyes that the creature of darkness was excited, despite the silence.

Besides, Shadow always acted quiet whenever he tried to show affection. Vio thought that particular quirk to be adorable.

“We're here,” Shadow said, letting go of Vio's hand.

Vio stood there as Shadow floated away. Before the two stood a tree with drooping branches, it's trunk thick and winding. The leaved, whip-like branches floated in the gentle breeze. Shadow sneaked past the heavy curtain of leaves and under the comfort of the tree. He beckoned Vio to come in with him.

Vio walked slowly, taking his time to inhale the smells and observe his surroundings—it was truly beautiful and it made him wonder how he hadn't discovered this place yet. How _any_ of the Links hadn't either. Vio was glad for that, actually. It might mean more time with Shadow without the distractions of people.

Vio pushed the drifting branches away, following Shadow underneath the tree.

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Vio asked, squinting, “It's so dark in here.”

Shadow took a hold of Vio's shoulder, “ _I_ can see.” Shadow said almost teasingly, “Hold on.” Shadow hoisted Vio up in a bridal carry, securing his hands under his knees and on the small of his back.

Vio gripped Shadow's neck tightly as he felt himself rise from the ground. Vio closed his eyes, feeling a little dizzy at the sudden loss of ground beneath his feet, but Shadow's familiar marshmallow-y smell and secure grips relieved him a little.

“I got you,” Shadow said reassuringly, softly in his ear.

“I know.” Vio replies.

Finally, Shadow sets Vio down on the top of the tree and settles himself next to the slightly uneasy purple-clad.

“You know, if ever you fall, I'll catch you,” Shadow pointed out.

“Yeah,” Vio murmured, and he leaned his head on Shadow's shoulder, “I know.”

Shadow pressed his lips onto Vio's forehead.

“They moon is full tonight.” Shadow remarked with a sigh, “It's beautiful.”

“Here comes the cheesy line,” Vio chuckled teasingly, earning a small, playful nudge from Shadow.

Nevertheless, the shadow continues, “You're more handsome than the moon.”

“I saw that one coming, but thank you, I guess.” Vio shrugged, though he couldn't force the smile off his face.

“Did I ever tell you that I love when you look at me with admiration?” Shadow asked, looking down to Vio on his shoulder.

Vio snorted, “At least eleven times.”

“And that you smell so good after a long day of working outside?”

“That's because I _shower_.” Vio said, grinning and shaking his head, “I don't know if you know what a shower is or if you take any-”

“I do! I don't take showers because I'm just a shadow.” Shadow said, a sly look forming on his features, “As a matter of fact, I would love to take more showers if they include you.”

Vio immediately whacked Shadow softly on the back of his head.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Not a chance, hotshot. You're not showering with me.” Vio said with a small laugh.

“I know, I know,” Shadow said, pressing another kiss on Vio's forehead.

Vio closed his eyes, nuzzling closer to Shadow.

“We should...go,” Vio said. “They're _definitely_ done ordering by now.” Vio added dryly, a smirk on his face.

“They can wait,” Shadow said, “Just...five more minutes. You won't regret it.”

“I don't regret anything if it's with you. You're such as different experience for me, but I love you for it.” Vio said, “One might say we're perfectly matched.”

“You mean _I_ might say we're perfectly matched.” Shadow corrected, although Vio could tell he was joking.

“Yeah. Or that.” Vio wrapped his arms around Shadow's torso, “Or whatever.”

Shadow sighed. Vio echoed.

Silence.

Nothing but distanced cicadas and the bustling of the forest trees rubbing together. Though it was a fresh night in the beginning of spring, one could tell a certain chill from the passed winter remained in the air. The moon glared down onto the ground below and illuminated on the waving grass, creating a vivid dream-like dance. Vio found himself mesmerized by this dance, looking to it like one would a candle's flame.

Distracted, Vio didn't feel cold until Shadow pulled away, and he shuddered at the sudden cold.

“Oh, sorry,” Shadow said, once again closing the space between him and Vio. “I just thought...”

“What?” Vio asked, shaking his head out of his trance.

“Well, I figured you'd want to leave now.” Shadow said, “We don't have to!” Shadow added quickly, “But we can, if you want.”

“It's probably the best idea.” Vio muttered.

“We can come later. When everyone else is sleeping.” Shadow said, “We'll read. Talk. Hug. Whatever you want.”

“That sounds nice.”

Shadow moved his arms underneath Vio's knees and on his back. Vio gripped Shadow's neck in response. Shadow slowly and carefully floated downwards to avoid frightening Vio, but Vio felt safe in Shadow's arms either way. Once Vio's feet touched the ground, Shadow let him go.

“So...where was that pizza place again?” Shadow asked, “I forgot.” Shadow said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Vio rolled his eyes, “Of course. It's okay. I know the way.”

“Duh.” Shadow hit himself on the head, “Let's go.”

And Vio walked back the way they came, leading the way to the pizza three other Links were waiting for...

\-----

 

“Where _are_ those two?!” Blue groaned as he let his head fall back in annoyance.

“Well, maybe they lost their way.” Red said, “After all, it's only been twenty-five minutes.”

“ _Only been._ ” Blue scoffed, crossing his arms and turning away, “I knew those two were just goin'a fool around. I should 've gone.”

Just then, the door opened violently—well, over-dramatically—nearly scaring the wits out of Blue and Red. Much to their pleasure, it was only Vio and Shadow. Blue exclaimed in relief and Red ran up to the them to greet them.

“Where were you? We were getting worried!” Red said.

“And hungry, for that matter,” Blue muttered, looking away dismissively.

“Oh, we just took our time, really.” Vio explained, and he looks to Shadow, “It was _his_ idea.”

Shadow raised his arms in mock-surrender, “Yeah, yeah, okay! Blame me!”

“Who cares!” Green said happily, bounding over to take the pizza boxes from the duo's arms, “Looks like we're all ready to eat just about now!”

Vio and Shadow took their seats as Green hastily opened the boxes. All five Links helped themselves to generous amounts, digging in and exclaiming happily as food filled their stomachs.

Vio looked to Shadow as he took a bite from his pizza.

Shadow discreetly winked at him.

Vio simply couldn't wait to go back to Shadow's secret place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really just a fluffy LoZ story featuring VioxShadow because I've been meaning to write about them for a while...  
> Be sure to leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
